My little sin pony
by ekcja
Summary: Weird stuffmade by horny 12 year old it's about pony getting very rekt. She is getting wreckt from author, human, and memes.
1. The beginning of the worst thing

One day twilight sparkle or whatever that fuck name was tped to human world cuz magic and it's my fanfiction and I'm privileged after she tped she spawned in pornhub hq . Then one of the visiting porn companies CEO offered tht pussy a job in their sex movies she affirmatived and prepard her pusi for being penetrated by horny 17.99999=18 year old boi with small working tool. One of the boys just before the action came in all meanings to her and told her that she will be porn star 100% confirmed because she is pornilinal and stuff

"hi" said boi1

"hi" said poneh

then they proceeded to fuck and they got trillion visits on redtube pornhub and other porn sites

The poneh got penetrated and destroyed inside what will hapn next?

pls end my life


	2. Ey shes back

Another day , twilight died inside because of heat stroke in winter (what?) but then her insides reincarnated because of not so dank magic then she watched some vines on her stolen 128 mb ram laptop, she laughed so hard that her voice went Hiroshima '45 also she looked so ... I am gay anyways she went to store to buy some clothes but she saw snoop dog and snoop dog saw her and they made some memes and then she tried to buy clothes but her ass was so big that nothing could be on her you ask how is her ass so big? Remember 1st chapter?¿ after tht event she was so enraged that she made a black hole and related world and then she was floating in space with shit labour telling her that everything is impossible ad she should kys then he said to her in lamas voice "Nigg-aaah" and disappeared she teleported to stellaris as a mod and was shown in some dank tile with power plant and game crashed so she died but maybe she wi reincarnate in next shitty as fuck chapter without any logic?

"I reincarnated bitch" -twilight sparkle

"Also go fuck yourself and stop making me this way you fuck, also stop making me fucking swear dickhead"

pony now u will kys cuz ur bad die

"oh no I suicided rip me"


	3. Dank power of stale memes

But then , author died of cancer and someone with manners took his place. The pony has been reincarnated and she said

"Thank you , finally I speak normal!¡"

And then she lived happy with friends with power of immortality. And then, it happened , someone murdered him and took this fanfic again . He used the power of it to make ponies tp to Equestria and showed th-

"Shut the fuck up you fucking ghost" and then he called ghost unbusters

It was fucking hell and evri 1 spotted dank memes coming to fuck their arse . Trollface did the most shit wreaking chaos in the fucking cities turning them upside down but then half life 3 was announced and the memes have grown even stronger. And then some kid pony bought supply packs and raged bcause he can't play real life .

"Fuck you all cock sucking fags I fucked ur mom" He left the life

Also wtf how did he leave the real life session ?¿!¡ He had to be haxor and I spam reported him and he got banned no cheaters allowed m8. Then the winged hussars arrived coming from the mountainside But because they were horses they fucked ponies so badly that most of them gg well played and died.

Give me dank suggestions with review or PM


	4. Half life 3 confirmed

Blank light . That is all. Twilight sparkle teleported to black Mesa cuz unforeseen consequences f u know what I am talking out also I am on iphone so auto correct will end me so the pony teleported to Gordon freeman and Gordon crowbared her cuz she is an alien but she still got 1 hp left so she used horn to FCC Gordon up little did she know it was Sven coop so he red pawned and kicked her ass outta this game literally then she went to call of duty infinite warfare but she died when she saw how shitty multiplayer is so she kysd and died but not actually died because I will reincarnate her later when she respawned she landed in the lands of internet the good side of course with happy people happy memes and happy land undid interest she is stupid bitch that curiosity killed her one... No two times or maybe more and she listened to a traveler from the dark side that has no cookies and he told her that the dark side has many interesting things for adults in her show se is probably adult I dunno I dot watch mlp so she went there on Rolf copter that she stole from a citiZen she was about to land but Isis memes RPGed her copter and she almost died if not me because I could write that she died in painful way but not yet what will happen next? Will she come back to gay land aka Equestria ? Will the author finally stops and kys himself? Who knows

Leave a follow to keep it up date and review it or pm me what should I do next bois.


	5. Chaos

When Sparkle was shot down she left the heli and saw a GLA scorpion tank ( Isis on steroids) coming to kick her ass. She was an idiot a fucking idiot27 that tries to live but she keeps kicking her ass . She was praying for forgiveness undifinetely, USA rushed his ze- I mean 15 USA aurora bombers , they arrived from the mountain side and kicked GLA tanks ass. The GLA general rage quited ad left. USA General loled in the chat and left. She was amazed and then she looked around and she saw that there is a 1mm river between the dark and good land so she can't "swim" the river, she was sad and thought about going deeper, she thought that author will respawn her anyways to keep this story alive so she went deeper. When Twilight was walking she called into a hole that leads to meme hell. She was afraid , scared, terrifie d when she saw all those memes burning in autism, cancer and kids, and kids were the worst thing ever . And she saw MLP, it was even in worse location , in its own personal hell room filled with all known diseases, kids, retards and gays. She was so fucking scared that author made her stoned for a second but for a second because the memes satan arrived the satan was about to fuck her up and throw her to mlp memes but "The LAg" happened and shit started to happen everyone everywhere had 1 FPS and some of them teleported because of it, some teleported to be stuck in the walls and even one landed in someone's ass and both felt good because they were gay. Twilight was one of them to teleport too, but she teleported outside of hell and "The LAg" stopped. Some say that the lag even crashed something once, forever. And this was actually a fact. Do you remember Kog Cities Bacon Square? You didn't because it crashed and left everything forever. It was amazing land, small but the best and it crashed. Everything was gone, forever. Twilight have heard it from random people next to her, she knew that it could happen to her, but then she realised that author would save her. Then, she started going forward, until she magically or not magically reached land of flame wars. It was like hell, but everyone instead of getting punished and burning In hell, they are fighting for respect, existence and power. Everywhere you could hear artillery fire, gunshots, explosions , planes, tanks, orbital cannons everything. Everything. There were ruins of cities, castles, temples. Some of the flame wars were in future and some in medieval era and some we're fighting on one side medieval and on one site for example modem era. In "calmer" discussions there were screams, insults and sometimes fist fighting, but that's all. In a "little" bit worse there was already minimum fighting , gunshots, and a lot of fucked things , and in the even worse ones, they use disgusting type of porn or hentai or animation that is REALLY effective. And twilight was watching it from a high mountain. She knew she had to get through it if she wants to know the secrets, even some good people which is rare to see send some "funny" and "cool" ads to calm them down and to make them stop via the zeppelin , which is regularly shot down, last two times it was shot down in the territory of weaboos , they were so raged that true tried to kamikaze on everyone but they were retarded and all of them failed. Most of the ads were john cena parodies. Twilight didn't even know that a neutral party is behind her and some percerted member of it was looking at her ass while having an erection. When she finally found out that neutral party is next to her, she pissed her legs and everyone were laughing so hard , that they died. That neutral party was loved by few influenced factions there. Twilight will be anally raped from inside if they find out that their friendly neutral party died because of her.


	6. IMPORTANT MESSAGE Read it

New chapters will be released in new story, you can find it on my profile, I apologise everyone, stay tuned.

I will try to make chapters longer and make them a bit more mature. They will be still immature with childish humor.


End file.
